Literary Ecstasy
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: Tsuna-sensei never once thought it wrong to worry about his students... until now. "Since you asked so nicely... I'll tell you what's been bothering me, Teacher." He paused, then added with a smirk. "In fact, I'll show you."


**Warning: **Did you not see that this was rated M? It's smut. Ahem, more of lemon (but aren't they the same freaking thing?). It's yaoi. It came to us after a rather weird conversation involving teachers and lotion... Ahem. Well. One-shot. AU. You get the damn picture.

**Disclaimer: *** **SA** makes retarded face * We obviously disclaim.

This is a co-authored fic by **Shattered Apocalypse** and **3 cups 0f tea**! Like, yeah. This is also the first time they have written something so... juicy, so if you tell us your innocent eyes are now bleeding, we'll take it as a compliment that our job was well done.

Who the hell ever heard of a smutty, humor fic with a gay couple?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Literary Ecstasy<span>**

24 year old Sawada Tsunayoshi observed his students' hunched backs and scrunched up faces as they furiously tried to rack their brains for answers to the 'pop' quiz he had just given them. He put on a smug smile, careful to watch out for any troublemakers who would actually attempt cheating in his presence. He couldn't have his students slacking off.

15 minutes into the test, already a succession of groans were heard and almost all present were wearing pained and constipated expressions. He briefly wondered if he made the quiz just a tad bit too hard.

Glancing towards the back seats, the English teacher couldn't repress the slight downturn of his lips or the sudden twitch of his eye. His attention was turned towards one particular teen sporting a pineapple hairstyle, idly dozing off amidst the ongoing quiz.

He sighed. This wasn't the student he looked forward to having in his class just before the start of the school term. Shaking his head, he turned away from the teen, not noticing the pair of heterochromatic orbs peering up at him.

The loud ringing of the bell and panicked yelps brought him out of his musings. He almost smiled as a majority of the class was making last minute scribbles, eyes wide in horror for not finishing the test on time. He cleared his throat and spoke in perfect English, as was his subject matter.

_"Time's up. Hand in your papers to the front."_

But no matter how sadistic a teacher Tsunayoshi-sensei was during tests, his students could never find it in them not to like their clumsy, yet gentle, instructor.

The room soon erupted into the sounds of chairs and desks sliding against the floor and of books and notebooks being shoved into schoolbags. A chorus of goodbyes were directed at the pleasant brunet, the last of which died off into the silence brought by the now empty room.

Or at least he thought it was empty. He caught a glimpse of blue in the corner of his eye.

"Rokudo Mukuro-san."

The blue-haired teen stopped in his tracks, hand positioned on the door knob.

"Please see me at my office after class. We need to discuss something important." He spoke with every bit of seriousness he could muster.

There was a nod, the only indication that his student listened to what he just said. Then he was gone beyond the wooden door, without so much as a glance back.

A second passed before Sawada Tsunayoshi collapsed into his seat, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid his growing headache.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand you, Rokudo-san."<p>

Is what Tsuna blurted out to his student five minutes after Mukuro first entered his office.

The teen merely quirked a brow at his statement before his lips tugged into an amused smirk. He spoke in a low drawl. "Don't tell me that you called me all the way here just to tell me that, Sensei."

The brunet reddened and spluttered momentarily before composing himself. He stood from his seat and opted instead to position himself in front of his desk so he wouldn't have to suffer stiffness from craning his neck too much. Even as he stood, his student was still at least a head taller than him.

Now then, he'd better get down to business.

"Is there... something that's bothering you?"

Mukuro stood silent for a while, staring into caramel eyes. For some reason, Tsuna felt compelled to stare right back. A second later, the teen smiled mischievously, a look which was characteristically his.

"Oya~ You're worried about me, Tsunayoshi-sensei? I'm flattered, but it shouldn't matter to you."

The brunet pursed his lips. "Please be serious, Rokudo-san. I'm worried about the way you've been acting lately; sleeping in class, disregarding both lectures and tests. Yet, you're doing fine with your other subjects." He spoke slowly, concern evident in his tone. "What's gotten into you?"

Mukuro opened his mouth to answer, but then closed it again. Tsuna continued without waiting for his student's response.

"You know... I really looked forward to having you around in my class, Rokudo-san." Mukuro's eyes widened as his grin froze on his face. He stared at the brunet as if seeing him for the first time. "I heard about you from my colleagues. You were brilliant, they said, a challenge to us professors intellectually. I knew you'd soon be among those in the advanced placement, and I'd be one of your teachers. I looked forward to that."

The teen was silent the entire time his sensei spoke.

Tsuna smiled sadly and twiddled his thumbs, a mannerism he failed to do away with even after a year or two of teaching. "But, you don't really care about my subject, do you? You hardly pay attention in my class, and you refuse to participate, going so far as sleeping through tests and not working on any of the homework I've given."

"The funny thing is that you've never skipped; you're always present." The 24 year old forced a smile on his face. "It's kind of disheartening, that it's only in my class you act in such a way. Is it my lectures? If there is something at fault, please tell me. If not, won't you tell me what's bothering you, so I could be of some help?" Tsuna stepped closer to his student, whose face was now veiled behind long bangs.

"Kufufu~"

"Rokudo-sa-"

"Since you asked so nicely... _I'll tell you what's been bothering me, Teacher~_" He paused, then added with a smirk. _"In fact, I'll show you."_

* * *

><p>The brunet was taken aback by the smooth English, having almost no trace of the heavy accent common among the Japanese. He wearily eyed his unpredictable student as long legs strode towards him, stopping only a few inches from where he stood.<p>

Mukuro leaned down and noted how close their bodies were, their clothes lightly brushing against each other. This act quite greatly surprised his teacher, if the sudden widening of his eyes was any indication. He then proceeded to cup the small face in his hand, gently, surprising him even further. "You know, Sensei, you're really cute."

Tsuna's heart pounded, and he involuntarily blushed. "W-wha–" He struggled to put some distance between him and the teen, but Mukuro wouldn't let him have his way. Instead, he drew closer to the panicking brunet, caging him in between the desk and his arms.

Captivating mismatched red and teal eyes traveled to his captive's left hand for a fraction of a second before meeting caramel orbs. "Not married, are you, Sensei?" Tsunayoshi was dumb enough to nod. _"Well then, Teacher, it wouldn't be wrong to make you mine." _And with that, the teen smashed their lips together.

His eyes widened impossibly as he felt his student's mouth on his own, immediately pushing away while gasping for air. _"What the hell are you doing, Mukuro!"_

Mukuro appeared shocked for a second, before his expression turned sensual, amused even. His eyes glinted dangerously. "Oya, why did you push me away, Sensei? I told you, didn't I?" His lips pulled into a smirk. _"I'd show you what's been bothering me." _He closed in on the petite man and whispered into his ear. "Oh, and Sawada-sensei, since when have you started calling me by first name?" Then he bit down on the soft skin. "I hadn't thought we were on such good terms..."

Tsuna turned beet red both at the realization of what he'd done and at his student's ministrations. He clenched his teeth rather tightly, willing himself not to make any sound.

The teen gave one last lick before pulling back, staring his sensei in the eye. He gently traced his thumb along the brunet's tense jaw line. "Don't hold yourself back, Sensei. That's mean. You actually enjoyed that, didn't you?"

The 24 year old opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by the devilish smile directed at him. He shivered as he felt warm breath caress his skin. "Kufufu~ You don't know what your looks do to your students, do you, Sensei?" One long, slender finger played with a lock of his unruly chocolate colored hair. "Why do you think such a 'great' student suddenly decided to fail his tests and not do his homework?"

With that, the 17 year old pressed his lips, rather forcefully, to his sensei's own, placing his hand just behind the man's thin neck.

It took a while for the brunet to react, but it was worth it. At first, Tsunayoshi-sensei tried to push away. Then, seeing that his actions were futile, his arms flung back lifelessly, giving up as he began to return his student's kiss. Said student, finally satisfied with his adorable teacher's response, loosened his hold, taking one of his sensei's hands and putting it on his hip. "There, Sensei." He pulled back, his signature smirk in place as his eyes twinkled with lust... and was that love? "Don't you know how to seduce your student?"

Tsuna paled considerably as he realized the gravity of the situation he was in. His student had kissed him, and for some reason or other, he stupidly kissed back. And that in itself was wrong. So very _wrong_. His eyes darted towards the closed door. He needed to get away. Fast. Mukuro's smirk dropped as he noticed his beloved sensei inching away.

He wouldn't just allow him to escape, now would he? He roughly pushed his teacher on top of the desk and caged him in, reveling in the sight of shocked and slightly fearful caramel eyes. He spoke huskily into his ear, a low and reverberating sound.

"You're adorable, Sensei." The blue-haired teen began gently nibbling on the brunet's cartilage, earning a muffled moan. "Tch." He pulled back, eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance. Tsuna-sensei shrank in horror. "Don't force yourself to be quiet, Sensei. I want to hear you scream for me." Mukuro softly pecked his teacher's lips and smiled. His hands began dancing, grabbing every part he dreamed of touching for so long, before stopping at the top button of Tsunayoshi-sensei's dress shirt. He began to undress the poor teacher, one button at a time.

Panicking, the petite adult kicked hard, and hit his student where it hurt. He heard a cry of pain and a groan, but he dared not look back when he finally had a chance to escape. He pushed himself off the desk and fell unceremoniously to the floor.

* * *

><p>"Kufufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro started, recovering quite quickly and dropping the 'sensei' he always put at the end of the elder's name. "Don't play hard to get." He was so, so close. <em>Finally<em>, his sensei would be his, and his alone.

The brunet, flushing furiously, couldn't help but retort, "Are your balls made of steel?"

Mukuro laughed, a nice, smooth, husky tone that made the chocolate-haired man wonder if he ever sang before. _"Then that would be just great for you, wouldn't it, Teacher?"_

Tsunayoshi-sensei, brighter and redder than a tomato, stuttered out, "W-Wha-"

And then Mukuro kissed him. A kiss far too perfect, far too beautiful, and lustful, and crazy, and everything Tsuna always wanted but could never have, and Tsuna's rationality shattered to pieces.

_Ah, what the hell._

He melted into his student's experienced mouth. Rough yet gentle; frenzied yet patient. His lips burned with fiery passion, engulfing his entire being. He began returning the kiss, hesitant at first, but slowly gaining in strength and growing equally fervent. His senses grew numb as the seconds ticked by.

They parted after a minute, both panting and gasping for air. At the sight of his teacher, face flushed and looking delectably ravishing, Mukuro lost all self-control and crashed his lips once more to soft, pink ones. He couldn't – wouldn't – hold back any more. He licked at his sensei's lip, seeking entrance. At first, Tsuna kept his mouth shut, but then relented after a second thought, parting them slightly for the teen.

Satisfied, Mukuro smirked into the kiss, immediately pushing his tongue through the narrow opening, earning himself a soft squeak from the brunet. His tongue roamed around the cavern, exploring the crevices, all the while coaxing his hesitant teacher's tongue into play. Every touch burned, and he relished the fleeting moments when their tongues would come into contact.

They both toppled to the floor, with Tsunayoshi's back to the cold tiles and Mukuro hovering over him as they deepened their kiss.

* * *

><p>The blue-haired teen pinned his teacher's hands above his head, holding him gently, yet firmly. Tsuna's lips were puffed red, his eyes closed. He was giving into the dominance of his student. They let go of each other's tongues long enough to breathe, and the brunet cutely muttered, "Mukuro..."<p>

Mukuro's sanity went straight to his groin. Lust, love, and so many other emotions filled his eyes as he peered at his teacher, _his_ Tsunayoshi, the one he had wanted since he first stepped foot in his class. His Tsunayoshi, who was sweating and blushing and looking absolutely _captivating_. "Sensei... I've wanted you for so long..."

If possible, Tsuna flushed even more.

The teenager let go of his sensei's hands and placed his on both sides of the elder's head, his elbow supporting his weight while he caressed his teacher's face. Softly, he muttered the same words again. "I've really, really wanted you for so long…"

The brunet's pulse quickened as he heard those words. For some reason, he felt oddly… happy. He could see the hunger and longing in his student's eyes, feelings meant for him, and he wondered briefly for how long Mukuro had felt that way about him. He stared deeply into those mesmerizing heterochromatic orbs, seeing within them love. His lips tugged into a small smile.

He held his student's cheek in his free hand and leaned forward, giving him a swift peck on the lips.

Mukuro's eyes widened a fraction. Did his teacher just...? "Sensei... Is this..." He gestured at the both of them, sweaty and pink, "okay...?"

When Tsunayoshi's lips curved up, and the blush on his puffy cheeks deepened, the 17 year old could hold back no more.

Once again, the student began assaulting his sensei's mouth, his tongue probing for entrance that was gladly given him. He enthusiastically ran his tongue against the walls, slightly imprinting with his saliva. In one quick movement, Tsuna was stripped of his shirt, shoes kicked off to the side. The sound of buttons descending to the floor echoed, all while Mukuro played with the roof of the elder's mouth.

Rokudo Mukuro entwined their tongues in a dance. A hot, wet, passionate dance. Seconds felt like forever, but soon they were forced to part for air. Panting, Tsuna hooked his fingers with the fabric on his student's back, unable to think clearly. He found himself sensually moaning as Mukuro licked his lips and bit them with his perfect teeth.

Nimble fingers ran all over exposed skin, and Tsuna shivered with every lingering contact. His grip on the silky smooth material of the school uniform tightened as his body involuntarily leaned into the feather-light touches. Butterfly kisses traveled from his mouth to his cheeks, landing on the area between his neck and collar bone. An almost inaudible yelp of pain escaped from the brunet as Mukuro bit down and sucked on sensitive skin, licking on it to make it all 'better'.

As the teen pulled back, Tsunayoshi found himself yearning for his student's warmth. He looked up into those beautiful eyes, face ablaze and hair matted down with sweat. "Muku-"

He was cut off by a kiss, hungry and lustful. Seconds later, they parted with a thin trail of saliva between them, breaking off like delicately spun web. Mukuro caressed his teacher's side, playfully sending shivers up his spine, his hand slowly moving downwards. "Sensei..." He breathed into the brunet's ear, smirking. "You look so...arousing. I want to make you mine."

Tsuna's eyes widened as his pants were unzipped, and he struggled with regaining his mind. "Wha-"

The teen softly pecked his sensei's naked skin, trailing down to the desired spot. His eyes were smirking at Tsuna, who stared back at his horny student with a fuzzy gaze. He quickly pushed the trousers down, and began to unbuckle his own belt.

Tsuna looked mighty uncomfortable, sitting up a bit on his butt, and covering his eyes with both hands. "HIII!" His complexion was far too red to be normal, yet his excitement at seeing his student in all his glory was uncloaked by the big bulge in his boxers.

"Yum~" Mukuro licked his lips in anticipation. "Oya, Tsunayoshi-kun, would you like to do the honor?" Then, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed one of his teacher's hands and placed it on his zipper, which was, coincidentally, right on top of his painfully hard erection.

If Mukuro thought Tsuna wasn't going to redden anymore, he was proven wrong as the chocolate-orbed 24 year old blushed like he had never before.

Mukuro slowly guided his sensei's hand in unraveling his zipper. Tsuna, very much embarrassed, tried pulling back, but the teen would have none of it and just tightened his grip on the brunet's clammy hold. Now completely open, his khaki pants hung loosely around his waist, showing off his undergarment. A tug; soon his white polo joined his teacher's shirt, lay scattered on the floor amidst the fallen books and documents from their earlier struggle.

Tsuna openly gawked at his student's well-built body. Smirking, Mukuro leered at him and pinned him against the wall. "Kufufu~ Like what you're seeing, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"U-um, e-eh-"

"Don't worry, sensei, I like – no, _love_– what I see, too." That damn devilish smirk broadened as he leaned in like a predator, his hands experimenting with his teacher's slim body as his tongue worked its way to a nipple. Mukuro began to suck, lick, and toy with the hardened protrusion of skin, joyous as his sensei's breath came in rasps and his moans became more and more coherent, more and more needy. "Mmm, Tsunayoshi-kun, you're far too sensitive. I love it."

Tsuna desperately clung to his student's shoulder for support, his legs giving out on him. The teen continued on, fondling and exploring every inch of his sensei's beautiful body, enjoying how the elder would shiver under his touches. Caramel eyes widened as a knee was pressed to his crotch, spreading his legs apart. Soon he was sitting on Mukuro's thigh.

Panting lightly, Tsuna dazedly turned to gaze at his student, and couldn't help but feel uneasy at the look the younger was giving him. The 17 year old smiled at his teacher, a mischievous glint present in his mismatched eyes. A gasp sounded from Tsunayoshi's lips, his arms reflexively wrapping around the teen's neck. He clawed at bare skin as a hand slipped into his boxers and grabbed his hardened member.

Mukuro chuckled deeply at the brunet's reaction. He purred into his ear, all the while gently stroking the soft head, his fingers coating with a wet, slimy substance. "How cute, Tsunayoshi-kun." The brunet did his best to muffle out the moans escaping from his throat.

_"Oya~ You're already so wet~"_

Beet red and rather embarrassed by his student's rash actions, Tsuna could only make sensual noises as the teen probed around, his tongue licking the sweat off his teacher's neck and his hand running down said teacher's length.

Mukuro's dick twitched, begging to be let inside his teacher's tight ass.

He really had to do something about that.

The heterochromatic eyed teen moved his hand to his sensei's balls, reveling in the noises made by Tsunayoshi when he gently cuddled them with his digits, before moving past them and - quite unexpectedly - sticking one long, slender finger into his teacher's warm depth.

Mukuro was grinning as Sawada-sensei screamed in pure ecstasy.

"Nhgnn!"

Tsuna breathed heavily. The sheer pain he felt on his lower back threatened tears to fall from his eyes. The teen crashed his lips onto his sensei's, effectively silencing his cries. A gasp was heard, followed by stifled shrieks as another digit was slipped into his virginal hole.

"Relax, Sensei. I know what I'm doing."

The brunet, flushed red and panting, glanced at his student, his eyes half-lidded. He murmured out a response between huffs. "Knowing that... doesn't make me... the least bit comfortable... Mukuro."

The teen only laughed, his voice a smooth baritone. "Don't worry, it will feel more... pleasurable, soon."

His breath hitched as Mukuro began scissoring his opening, twisting his fingers around so as to widen the tout muscles. Deeming the preparation to be enough, the teen slowly, teasingly, drew out his hand, leaving Tsunayoshi with a hollow feeling.

The elder whimpered at the emptiness.

The high school-er eyed his teacher, filled with lust and want. He smiled fondly at the petite man, his eyes curving into upturned crescents.

"I'll make you feel good, Tsunayoshi-kun~" Then he pulled down his own boxers.

Tsuna couldn't help it - he felt a blush creep on his cheeks once more. Mukuro was huge! And hard...

For him.

Sawada-sensei was strangely pleased with the fact.

Before he had the moment to contemplate _why _exactly he felt such things, he was back on the cold tiles, kissed roughly and passionately. Just when he was beginning to relax, Mukuro, in one swift movement, pushed Tsunayoshi's legs far apart before slamming into him.

Tsuna screamed in both pain and pleasure, the line between the two blurring as they were both so intense.

Soon they developed a rhythm. Mukuro would pull back an inch or so before pushing into his sensei once more, his thrusts becoming faster and deeper. Tsuna clawed on the ground, straining to find something – _anything_– to hold onto, to keep his sanity from slipping away.

"Ngnnn-!"

The 17 year old leaned in and licked at the brunet's tears, hot and salty droplets streaming down glazed over caramel eyes. His mouth trailed to an ear and started nibbling on soft cartilage.

"It'll be better soon, Tsunayoshi." Then he plunged deeper, hitting a certain spot. Tsuna's eyes widened. His back arched as a loud moan erupted from his mouth. Mukuro smirked in triumph. "Bingo, huh?"

He shoved into the brunet again, just as hard, with every intention of hitting that certain prostrate. At the same time, he firmly wrapped long fingers around the man's member, moving his fist up and down the shaft in a slow, steady motion. Mukuro's elegant hand stayed a while at the tip, his thumb twiddling with the head. Tsuna's pre-cum leaked out, and Mukuro bent down, an animalistic grin etched upon his face. He pushed once more into his teacher, before placing his tongue onto the tip, licking it of its pre-cum. "You taste _so_ sweet."

It was a pleasurable, erotic moment that had Tsuna panting for air; it was impossible to keep a hold of his sanity.

And so, the brunet mewled as he was touched inappropriately for the last time, toes curling from the sensation. He moaned loudly in ecstatic pleasure, and then came messily on his student's stomach, before flopping onto the tiles in exhaustion.

Mukuro leaned in - stopping his thrusts for just a second - and whispered seductively, "Don't worry, sensei, I'll teach you how to hold it in longer next time." He drew back his hand and licked off the liquid from his palms. "Delicious."

Tsuna barely managed to figure out what those words meant, as he felt Mukuro push one last time, cumming into him.

Tsuna let out a soft mewl as his student pulled out from him, warm semen dripping on the floor. A hand lingered between his legs, feeling up the rather wet and slightly sticky skin. Soon after, Mukuro crashed beside the brunet and drew him in an embrace.

"I love you, Sensei."

His eyes widened then he turned to glance at the teen, who was in the process of snuggling him. Tsuna smiled gently, caramel eyes softening. Chuckling lightly, he pressed himself closer to his now 'favorite' student and returned the embrace. He was pretty sure he saw a red tint on the teenager's cheek.

"I love you, too, Mukuro."

Silence enveloped the room and only the sound of their intermingling breathing could be heard. It was peaceful, or at least it was until voices were heard in the background, coupled with approaching footsteps.

* * *

><p>"I'm pretty sure this is where I heard the noise."<p>

"Sawada-sensei's office? That Rokudo kid couldn't have given him a hard time, could he?"

There was a knock on the door. "Sawada-sensei?" Then a turn of the knob. Soon, jingling of keys entered the two occupants' hearing. They stared at each other.

_Oh shit._

Never had they dressed so quickly in their lives.

"Ehh, this key's not working."

Someone grunted. "That's because you're a dumb ass."

Again, the sound of keys.

"Quick," Tsunayoshi screamed to his student in a low whisper. "Clean this up."

"Oi! Sawada, open up before I bite you to death."

The door swung open and in came a very, very irate prefect. Behind him stood a surprised Math teacher, most likely from Hibari forcefully gaining entrance to the locked room.

Narrowed eyes scanned the room for anything he could hold against the stupid herbivores. He caught sight of Rokudo standing innocently in front of a brown desk occupied by the teacher in question.

A cough. "Erm, do you mind? We were discussing something."

"A-ah, I'm sorry Sawada-sensei. We just assumed... never mind. Sorry for the disturbance."

Hibari growled, took one last glance before turning around and heading for the door. He could have sworn he saw Sawada cast a weary glance towards the corner of the room at what suspiciously looked to be overturned shoes and Rokudo smirking. He couldn't care less. He has more important duties he has to attend to.

The door clicked, closed once more, and Tsuna let out a shaky breath. "Phew, that was close." The elder of the two turned to face his student, catching the gleam in his eyes.

"Uh-oh."

* * *

><p><em>Next Day:<em>

Tsunayoshi-sensei limped into class, looking insomniac and irritated at the same time.

No one dared to question their usually bubbly teacher.

Except one.

"Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-sensei. Might I ask why you're so... tense, this morning?"

Sawada-sensei glared hard, screaming, "DETENTION, MUKURO!"

No one knew why Mukuro's face lit up with a feral grin.

* * *

><p>A quick explanation from <strong><span>SA<span>**: "balls of steel" - the most random ass shit a Russian could ever come up with. At first we were all cool and thought, yeah, this is a nice line. Then **SA** realized, Tsuna was a guy. Balls do not concern him. So **SA** went ape-shit and decided, we're still keeping the damn line. The reason shall now be, though, that having balls of steel makes you a good, protective (possessive?), strong boyfriend. Fuck yeah.

Questions most of you are probably asking: "Why is Tsuna so cool with being gay? And why, after one sexual encounter with his student, did he decide that he loved him?" - BECAUSE WE SAID SO AND WE'RE SINGLE LADIES DON'T JUDGE.

And that is the end, lovelies. Here's your early (late? The hell are we supposed to know?) Christmas gift. To all you lonely ladies (and men, don't forget the men) that are so alone you're reading this, alone, in your room, on a holiday. Don't worry though. We're doing the exact same thing, just at different parts in the world. TT_TT I'M SO ALONE, THERE'S NO ONE HERE BESIDE ME, MY PROBLEMS HAVE ALL GONE (lol I wish)...

Happy Holidays. We have finally updated.


End file.
